


South Park Soul eater AU: A Tweeny story

by Ketsalistli



Category: South Park
Genre: Kenny dies a lot, M/M, Major Character Injury, but he comes back to life, craig's pinning over kyle, kyle is oblivious, major character's dead but it's kenny so he comes back, mid depiction of violence, south park soul eater au, tweek and kyle are good friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketsalistli/pseuds/Ketsalistli
Summary: Tweek and Kenny are paired to work together as a team but they have a hard time figuring out how to do it. Everyone thinks someone made a big mistake when deciding to put the teams together because there's no compatibility at all. When they finally start making some progress in their relationship and teamwork... Kenny dies. He comes back as he usually does but this time his dead doesn't come unnoticed.





	1. General notes

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU inspired on the soul eater universe but very freely interpreted by me. It's mostly my self-indulgent drabbles, no start and no end as just yet, this may change as I write.

Before jumping straight to the drabbles I want to leave this reference sheet for the character I plan to add to this story, this may change in the future as I write my drabbles and it could either grow or shrink.  
  
Also A little sumary:

First year at Shibusen it’s the kids having the bassics, they don’t have an official partner so they switch according to the class dynamic/activity but mostly they work with anyone they want which is with their friends (tweek&craig, token&clyde, cartman&kenny, kyle&butters, stan&kyle, stan&wendy and so on)

Second year is official team formations, bonding and firsts unsupervised missions. If one of the teams are unable to adapt or dont complet the missions with a certain standard both of them will repeat that year until they figure it out.

Third year is choosing a partner and forming a death scythe (99 human souls, 1 witch soul) if they cant do it in time they have to start all over again.

This AU will focus only in the second year when the teams are just been choosen and it will differ from the actual show , I just take the technician/scythe.

Meister (tecnicians):  
Tweek  
Kyle  
Clyde  
Cartman  
Wendy  
Nicole  
Michael  
Heidi

Demon weapons (scythes):  
Craig: a regular scythe (x)  
Kenny: long viking axe (x)  
Stan: fire guns (x)  
Butters: a regular scythe (x)  
Bebe: naginata (x)  
Token: a double kama (x)  
Henrietta: battle mallet (x)  
Pete: hunting knife (x)

Partners/Teams:  
Tweek and Kenny  
Craig and Clyde  
Kyle and Stan  
Token and Nicole  
Cartman and Butters  
Wendy and Bebe  
Michael and Pete  
Henrietta and Heidi


	2. Tweek finds out something isn't right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Kenny have been working together for a while and after some mishaps they finally starts understanding each other. But what happens after their souls connect is not going to make things easy.

It happens after a long day in which the boys are assigned to a solo mission. Each group takes off to their respective locations expecting to fulfill their missions and review later. As for Tweek and Kenny, they end up on the wooded area outside town.

The creature they are facing is stronger than anticipated, their teamwork had improved but it isn’t enough to defeat the bad guy. At some point they are cornered and they find to other way that to try the soul resonance even though their previous attempt to do it were useless. They manage to do it this time enough time to beat the crap out of the enemy.

As their souls resonate together they can feel each other’s pain and fear, each other’s hope.

When their souls separate they look at each other, startled by their experience. The silence becoming screams and laughter letting excitement take over.

They go home separately, it’s late in the afternoon.

Tweek gets home safe and sound and for the first time in what feels forever it doesn’t take him much time to fall to a peaceful sleep as soon as he hits his bed.

\---

Meanwhile Kenny is heading home, his house is located on the other side of the town so it takes him longer to arrive.

He doesn’t mind though, in fact he doesn’t feel like going home as just yet so he walks slowly, enjoying the evening, recalling the events of that day, how good he felt fighting side by side with Tweek, overcoming the difficulties together, sharing a bond, the warmth of his welcoming soul, the laughs.

Kenny takes his time to get home letting the moonlight guide his way.

It’s all fun and games until he sees by the corner of his eye a pair of lights getting closer at full speed.

“FUCK”.

There isn’t enough time for him to avoid the hit and he knows it, so he does the only thing he can do, he closes his eyes and let it be over. It never was a pleasant experience and he had never enjoyed it, how could he when it hurt like hell.

As the unlucky bastard that he was, he lays in the pavement for an hour before losing consciousness and life, unable to talk or move, no one around. He stays there looking at the pavement covered in red, a red fence that used to be white, red grass.

What a messed up way to end up a beautiful day.

Heavy breathing.

Limbs numb.

Darkness.

\---

In the Middle of the night in Tweek’s bedroom the peace and quiet is interrupted by a sudden movement and a loud gasp for air. Tweek wakes up covered in sweat at the sound of his heart pounding loudly on his ears and a frightening feeling of dreed.

He had had such a vivid dream of dying knocked down by a car. Tweek could still feel the pressure on his chest and the ghost pain of broken bones and his muscles sore. Though on his dream it wasn’t him exactly. It was someone else the one dying but he couldn’t recall who he was in the dream and that only made it worst.

For the rest of the night Tweek couldn´t sleep. He laid in his bed until the sunlight entered his bedroom by the window, but the uneasiness of that dream never left him and would stay with him for the rest of the day.

As soon as the clock alarm sounds he start his routine. He dressed himself for school and left the house without his parents ever noticing the way their son’s hand trembled more than usual.

On the way he listened to some people complaining about the slow traffic due to a death body found in the street - apparently it had been a car accident. The culprit had fled and the dead body was yet to be identified. This only increased the uneasiness in Tweek’s guts and he speed his walking arriving extra early to Shibusen.

Some of the students were also talking about the incident but for the sake of his mental stability that day he ignored everything and went straight to Craig and Clyde who happened to be early too and were talking about their own solo mission and how they almost get lost thanks to Clyde. Tweek thanked all the gods about his friends’ topic of conversation, he could talk about his mission with Kenny too to help dissipate his anxiety. Speaking of…where was his partner?

The day went on and Tweek had to make team with Clyde and Craig because his partner never arrived. Kenny didn’t even replied to his messages or answered his phone calls. This didn’t help Tweek’s anxiety at all and that awful feeling in his guts grew stronger.

\---

By the end of the school day not even Craig could make him feel any better.

“What if he’s dead? What if he is the unidentified body on the road?”

"Tweek…. Calm down, he’s alright. Everyone knows Kenny he’s not that unknown bastard. He probably got laid with some chick and skipped class or maybe he didn’t feel like coming to school today”.

It certainly sounded as something that Kenny would do but at the same time Tweek didn’t think it was the case, not after what happened, they had opened to each other and they had made a huge progress, he thought they were going in the right direction.

“Ngh… I… I don’t know Craig I have this strange feeling… I think something is wrong!”  
Craig was used to Tweek’s paranoia and his antics but this time he was running out of patience.

“Oh come on Tweek, he’s alright. Don’t you think if something had happened to someone from Shibusen we would know by now?”

“Uh…” it was a good logic “I.. I think you’re right..” he force himself to believe Craig. His guts were always screaming something was wrong, maybe it was a false alarm and Craig was right.

“Good. Now let’s get something to eat.”  
Chapter Management


	3. Tweek finds out something isn't right (2)

Craig and Tweek walk down the street heading to ‘Raisins’ a restaurant that Craig wasn’t very fond of. That’s why Tweek was so surprised to hear Craig suggesting going there in the first place.

“Hey, man… why are we going to Raising again? Didn’t you say you hate that place?”  
“I… uh… just feel like eating something different today”.

“Doesn’t Stan’s gang go there all Fridays?”

“Really? I didn’t noticed…” Craig awful acting skills are very obvious for Tweek.

“Yes, you’ve told me that’s one of the reasons you don’t like it, also and I quote ‘the cardboard taste of food and the expensive prices just to have some chicks moving around their asses’”. Tweek teases his best friend finally getting rid of those intrusive thoughts for a change.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, never said such a thing in my life” Craig lied making Tweek smile because he knows why Craig want to go to Raisins on a Friday afternoon.

Maybe Kenny was there too with the gang.

“C’mon Tweek…”

\---

For Tweek’s dismay, on the table right in front of them is only Stan, Cartman and Kyle.  
When they see them entering the place Kyle calls for them, Since the year had started him an Tweek became friends so it wasn’t weird that he politely inviting him and his best friend Craig to join them. Cartman is pissed and mumbles some insults, Stan rolls his eyes Tweek smiles and Craig faintly blushes.

\---

Tweek is walking out of the bathroom back to his table when he listen a man talking with another.

“They say it was young boy but he didn’t have an ID or a cellphone and none of the peasants could recognize him but they thought he looked familiar”  
Tweek stops abruptly. There it is again that feeling of dread.

“Yeah but there are lots of blondies on town so- “Replied the other man but he is interrupted.  
“E-excuse me ….” the man turns around with an angry expression to face Tweek ready to throw some insults but something in Tweek’s face stops him and let him continue. He wears a face as pale as paper making look even darker the bags under his eyes but nothing is worse than the look of fear on them.  
Tweek had a bad feeling.  
“Could you tell me where it happened?” he manages to ask without his voice cracking.  
After two seconds, with a plain expression the man says the addressee and he resumes his conversation walking away with his friend.  
Tweek stays there, still as a statue. A rush of panic taking over him.  
Chapter Management

“Where’s Tweek, dude?” Kyle asked Craig interrupting his banter with Stan. He looked around.

“What the—“Craig stood up on his fully height, usually that was enough to spot the blond mane in a crowd but this time he saw nothing but a blur of green and yellow sprinting out of the place

“Tweek!” he yelled 'WHAT THE FUCK DUDE’ Craig was left in confusion.

\---

Tweek tried.

He really did.

He tried to ignore every feeling since he woke up, every rumor he listened to. He went to Raisins, he ate bad food, he hang out with his friends and his friends’ friend and even Cartman, he talked about normal stuff, he joked.

He believed Craig –or at least tried- because he was always the voice of reason. He wanted him to be right this time so badly. But in the end he couldn’t ignore it anymore.

Tweek was running.

He was running because of what man had said to him, because that address wasn’t unknown for Tweek, because he had walked that road many times.

He was running because he didn’t believe in coincidences because that address was a block away from Kenny’s place.

Tweek had always been a very perceptive person and he noticed those little details no one else did. He liked puzzles because he was good at finding links because he was a good observer.

That man had just given him the missing puzzle piece he needed to make the connection. He had to know… he NEEDED to know for sure if that guy everyone was talking about was or wasn’t Kenny, and for fuck’s sake he wanted to be the first one.

Tweek stopped breathless, almost throwing up. It wasn’t the lack of oxygen or the ginormous stain of dried blood on the pavement, it wasn’t either the recently broken fence also covered in red or the smell of death in the air.

It was that ominous, overwhelming feeling of dread, a paralyzing kind of fear, a fight to get his legs moving again because now he could recognize that exact place as the one he had dreamt that night, every stone, the grass and a that broken fence.

He ran over the dark stain and sprint his way to Kenny’s place he had no time to waste. When he arrived, he immediately banged on the door so hard he scared the people walking on the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me at http://ketsalistlis.tumblr.com


End file.
